UN SER QUERIDO OLVIDADO
by HINATA14
Summary: HOLA:este es mi primer fic leanlo y PORVAOR dejen mensajes ok, a mi me encanta crear historias y sus ustedes quien mas "le dare mas"


_HOLA, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste tanto como a mi, también quisiera que dejaran _Reviews PLEASE (por favor).****

* * *

UN SER QUERIDO OLVIDADO

La Llegada

_Todo era tranquilo en la aldea Konoha, hasta este dia, un dia domingo(el unico dia mas aburrido) donde no se espera nada nuevo o grave._

_-No, que hace ella aquí-se decia asi mismo Hokage-sama que estaba viendo en esa bola de cristal a las puertas de la aldea Konoha a una mujer joven rubia con lentes negros que tenia arriba de su cabeza, con el pelo suelto y unos ojos azules, estaba vestida con una polera blanca de manga larga hasta los codos, con un destape en el pecho con lo que dejaba ver sus hermosos senos (ustedes imaginense que tamaño seran) y una minifalda blanca que dejaba ver unas delgadas y finas pierna. _

_-no puedo... dejar que naruto se acuerde del pasado, no puedo-penso hokage- si se estara es posible que...-. inmediatamente Hokage-sama mando a dos ninjas que traigaran a la mujer._

_-_quiero que vallan a las puertas de Konoha y me traigan a la joven que esta hay-

_-SI, Hokage-sama.-dieron al mismo tiempo los dos ninjas._

_En otro lugar de la aldea, en un hermoso sitio donde abundaba un hermoso lago y un hermoso paisaje debajo de un enorme arbol se encontraba el grupo de Kakashi._

_-QUE BONITO DIA¿no crees Sasuke-kun?-dijo tiernamente sakura _mirando a sasuke con unos brillantes ojos

_-_pues...si_ –_dijo este hermoso chico mirando el hermoso paisaje, vestido con un pantalón negro que le llegaba encima de las rodillas con una poleron que le tapaba el cuello y unas mangas un poco mas arriba del los codos.

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho un grito que era conocida, y se escucho el chasquido del agua saltar.

_-¡NARUTO¡-dijo enfadada sakura-no puedes tirarte asi primero tenemos que esperar de comer-_

_-SAKURA-CHAAAAAN-dijo alegremente naruto con esa energia que tiene siempre.-¿por qué no te metes, el agua esta muy rrica?_

primero debemos comer _son las 2:30-,-además quiero que sasuke le guste la comida que le prepare-_penso esto ultimo sakura

_al termino que dejo de hablar sakura, se escucho otro chasquido de agua._

_-_¡QUE¡SASUKE.KUN!

_-luego comeré Sakura-_dijo este

_-(INEER SAKURA: Mierda y todo por culpa de NARUTO)eeeee...como tu quieras sasuke-kun-dijo ella en el fondo lamentándose._

_-al fin...hermano, estoy aquí-dijo la extraña que estaba en las puertas de Konoha- y tambien a poner fin a nuestro pasado.- Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que unas personas aparecieron de- repente frente a la mujer._

_-valla...valla...-dijo ella con tranquilidad y seriedad a los dos presentes – _parece que vienen por mi.

_-Hokage-sama la quiere ver-dijo uno_

_-_que bien, por que yo también_ -respondió ella. _Después de unos cuantos minutos.

cuanto tiempo sin verte sakura-kun-dijo Hokage-sama.-veo que ya estas hecha toda una mujer.

bueno tu veras que ya no soy esa niñita tonta que le creía a los viejos...-dijo sakura con una mano en la sintura.-mmm...como te llamare viejo Hokage o Hokage-sama...pues me da lo mismo¿dime donde esta mi hermano?.-dijo firmemente y seriamente sakura.

¿te lo piensas llevar de Konoha?

pues la promesa era esa, que llegaría a llevarme a naruto-

¿y tu crees que te hará caso?-respondió este

_-_pues claroque me hará casosoy su hermana mayor¿no?_-_

_-_hay una cosa que debes saber sakura-kun...-

_una cosa...¿qué cosa?- un susto la invadio_ de pronto en ella_-LE PAS..._

NO-dijo interrumpiéndola hokage-no le paso nada grave a naruto-

_-entonces_...-dijo sakura con una voz suave de preocupación.

Sakura estaba con su traje de baño(el cual dejaba mostrar un hermoso cuerpo) acostada de espalda debajo de un arbol grande que estaba allí, mientras que sasuke estaba arriba en una rama apoyando su espalda en el arbol(ya se habia puesto su ropa). Pero algo llamo la atención de sakura...naruto se encontraba al lado de ella acostado y con una cara de pena.

¿te pasa algo naruto?-dijo sakura-chan preocupada por que de repente sin darse cuanta este había coloco una cara seria por así decirlo.(algo no muy común en el.)

no se...siento como un presentimiento...-dijo con la misma cara

...un presentimiento...-repitió sakura

PERO...-dijo sakura la hermana de naruto que se habia dado cuenta como había hablado, cambio el tono-¿por que no me lo dijeron cuando había pasado?

No, no podiamos molestarte, ya que tu estabas muy preocupada en hacerte fuerte, en molestarte con lo que le pasaba atu hermano te iva a desconcentrar en hacerte fuerte.-

!MIERDA¡.-dijo al final, apretando sus puños sin importarle la presencia de Hokage, aunque ella no se diera cuenta le tenia un poco de respeto al viejo-...y todo por mi culpa, si tan solo me hubiese llevado a mi hermano conmigo...-_tengo que aguantar... no puedo dejar que el viejo me vea llorar, _pensó sakura ya que no le gustaba que la miraran llorar. Sakura se dio media vuelta

iré a dar unas vueltas, y no te preocupes no pienso matar a nadie-aun dando la espalda camino unos dos pasos y mirando de reojo dijo-por ahora no...-algo que asombro un poco a Hokage pareciera que sakura quería ver el rostro que pondría este, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta y doblo hacia la izquierda, para sakura le daba lo mismo que rumbo seguiría .

Eran las 5:15 AM mientras caminaba empezaba a recordar su niñez.

_Flash back _

En una hermosa noche de luna llena donde todos estaban en sus respectivas casas y los perros aullaban, en un lugar oscuro...en medio de dos grandes casas, donde solo habian basureros, cajas que no servian y ratones abundando, se encontraban dos indefensos hermanos...una niña de 13 años y un niño de 8.

hey, hermana...- decía un niño vestido con una polera que tenia una insignia en el medio-por que la gente me desprecia...-dijo esto mirando a su hermana con unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes, que indicaba que iva a llorar. Esta lo quedo mirando tristemente.

no te desprecian...solo...-dijo la niña con dos moños, rubia pero con unos ojos cafes claros(luego sabran por que no los tiene azules)usando un pantalón viejo y sucio con unas candalias y unas polera de manga corta-...que...

un niño mayor que yo, en calle me dijo que yo era un monstruo...-

UN MOUNSTRO-dijo esta con una cara enojada-¡QUIEN FUE DIMELO PARA QUE YO VALLA A PEGARLE!-se paro y empezó a quebrarse los dedos. El hermano la vio y una sonrisa se reflero en su rostro.

_Flash back_

Una risa tambien se reflejo en sakura mientras todavía seguía su camino.

_hace una calor...-_dijo para sus adentros.-_mejor me ire a refrescar en alguna parte. _Mientras sakura-kun iva caminando por las calles se encontro con algo familiar, un sitio de la calle le empezó atraer recuerdos, donde ella y su hermano vivian cuando eran pequeños...paro justo al frente, -_no, no tengo tiempo para ir a refrescarme tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano...después de tanto sufrimiento que tuvo que a ver pasado, pensando a lo mejor que estaba solo...-_empezó a apretar sus puños_ –NO, te buscare aun que el viejo me lo haya prohibido.-_y sin mas que pensar corrió fuertemente, no podia dejar de pensar como estaría su hermano o cuanto tuvo que aver sufrido, tenia que ir a buscarlo, por que ya...ya no lo dejaría mas solo.

ATENCIÓN

HOLA COMO LE PARECIO, DIGANME QUE LE PONGO, AUNQUE SEA BUENO O MALO DIGANMELO (NO ME ENOJARE), Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR, NO SE LE VALLA A OLVIDAR.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, CHAUUUU Y !ARIGATO¡


End file.
